William Afton
William Afton is a fictional character from the Five Nights at Freddy's game series. In the films he is portrayed by Liam Gartland Emond. First appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's - The Fan Film, William is the son of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza co-founder Dave Afton, and he eventually becomes the Purple Man after beginning to cause horrible incidents from 1987 and forward. He seeks to put an end to the Freddy's franchise by closing all the restaurants in an attempt to get revenge for what happened to his mother in 1987, or at least, that's the cover story. In reality, his father asked him to kill his friends, as they were witnesses to Michael Afton's death, and they threatened Afton's business. William seeked revenge on his father, and this is the true reason he went out to close Freddy's down. Character Source William Afton comes from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3, 4, and Sister Location. The first occurance of him being named was in the novel, The Silver Eyes. Although there's debate on which of the various versions of the Purple Man that he actually is, the important thing is that the idea of his character is present in all incarnations. After the release of Sister Location, we discovered that William was Michael's father. However in the Fan Film movie universe, the father is Dave, and the son is William. The Purple Man originally made his first appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, appearing in the "Save Them" minigame as well as the "Give Cake to the Children" minigame. He was quickly associated with the man who caused the incidents at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As the game franchise continued on, his family became more central to the story. Appearances William Afton, or the Purple Man, first appears in Five Nights at Freddy's - The Fan Film, playing the role of the central antagonist. He will live on as Springtrap in the second film. Although he has changed over time, he is still the same man from 1993. Lore William Afton is hugely important to the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is the son of the co-founder of the restaurant. After the Bite of 87, he lost it and begun to kill security guards and capture children. His agenda was to take a child from someone who was fit to be a security guard, get them to be a security guard and afterwards kill said guard, in order to progressively add more to the list of incidents at the restaurant with an ultimate end goal of closing the restaurants for good. After he attempted this strategy with Mike Schmidt, the last security guard, he was thwarted and ended up meeting his demise. Originally planning to kill Mike in the Spring Bonnie costume, he is the one who ended up being crushed to death in the suit. 24 years later, his soul survived within Spring Bonnie, now rechristened Springtrap. He has been trapped in the closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location for all this time. One fateful day, Jamie Schmidt entered the building, in search for clues of where her father could be. She found nothing, and instead was met with the vengeful Springtrap. After this discovery, John decided to include him as a part of the attraction for Fazbear's Fright. During the time Jamie began as a security guard, Springtrap attempted to kill her. She escaped from him, and he remained in the building. Later, when Jamie would be killed by Mike, she would be tasked by the Puppet to find William, who would be enchained to a wall, trapped in a purgatory while his body suffered in the real world. Jamie would free William, and the two would end up working together to save Michael Afton's soul. In the end, William would have to sacrifice himself to Fredbear as justice for killing Michael indirectly. Once this would happen, his mind would be freed from its inner prison, and he would live on as Springtrap, unable to actually die due to the remnant coated within every animatronic suit. In the end, William drags Jamie out of Fazbear's Fright, awaiting her reawakening, and sets Fazbear's Fright on fire, ending it for good. He would proceed to go into the burning establishment to die off, and finally rest his soul. Known Family * David Afton - Father * Barbara Scott - Mother